


Plant your feet on the ground

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: And Queen of Mean is fuckin IT. QoM and What's My Name sit together at the same table., Audrey now ties with Uma and Carlos as my fav Descendants, F/M, It was just fuckin AMAZING. And while the writing had some glaring, So I had a lot of fun writing this especially writing Audrey., So I watched D3 yesterday as I ate a bomb ass box of Papa John's, and it's now dethroned D2 as my fav of the franchise., character like wow the direction they took with her character, flaws that I discussed with my best friend Sabrina I overall, found the writing to be solid. AUDREY!! BRUH!!, the credits of D3 started rolling. That's my fuckin baby., was absolutely brilliant like she's been on my mind since
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Well, either she face him or give up her title as pirate captain and there was no way she was doing the latter.





	Plant your feet on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> So to everyone who left a comment and kudo on Colors, thank y'all very much.:'D Y'all are all very sweet.:'D To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Uma burst into her and Audrey’s shared dorm room, chest heaving, lips firmly shut and in a straight line, feeling like she was sweating out of every pore of her body. Fuck, she was literally in shorts and a short sleeved shirt so why the hell did it feel like she was overheating!? Letting out a frustrated growl, the agitated girl stomped toward her bed, sitting down on the edge of it, leaning her body forward and keeping her upper body held up with the help of her elbows. She sighed, closing her eyes, replaying the moment of her kissing Carlos in her mind.

Growling once more, she shot up to her feet, hands curled into frustrated fists. She was a fuckin pirate captain, dammit! She was the former queen of the Isle of the Lost! What queens and most importantly, pirate captains don’t do is fuckin _run away_. And that’s exactly what she did after kissing Carlos!

“Fuck,” Uma cursed under her breath, upper lip curled into a snarl. Running away was a sign of one thing and one thing only and it was the very thing Uma refused to admit that she of all people felt. She took a deep breath. It’s fine… Yes, it was all fine! No one else knew about what happened tonight, after all, knew that she… It was all fuckin _fine_! Never mind everything that happened tonight because tomorrow she’d meet up alone with Carlos again and tell him to simply act like all that occurred tonight didn’t happen. The plan was foolproof!

Audrey listened to Uma let out another sigh, the princess’s eyes closed, despite being wide awake. She’d been counting sheep in an attempt to get herself to fall asleep when she had suddenly been startled by Uma entering their room rather loudly for how late the hour was. Not once had she opened her eyes, since Uma came back but Audrey was still able to tell that something had happened to her roommate by the growls and sighs emitted from the pretty isle girl as well her heavy breathing. Audrey opened her eyes, staring at Uma’s back and the longer her eyes stay there, the more she feels tempted to push the sheets off of her body, raise up into the sitting position, and call out to Uma. Audrey watched as Uma got up under the sheets, her back still to her as she took a few moments to get settled in before the pirate captain went still, Audrey assuming she was now asleep. Sighing internally, Audrey closes her eyes.

Carlos stared at his reflection. Hm, for a guy that didn’t get much sleep last night, he didn’t look all that bad. He couldn’t help smiling shyly, lowering his gaze as he thought back to his late night meeting with Uma last night. The kiss she’d given him was definitely the reason why he’d been tossing and turning last night. It was all he could think about. For someone with a rough edge to their personality, Uma sure had soft lips.

“Hurry up, Carlos!” Jay called from outside the bathroom. “If I’m late to Magical History one more time, they’re giving me detention!”

Carlos chuckles, shaking his head, tempted to say “And whose fault is that?” but he holds his tongue, replying to his best friend, “Alright, here I come!”

He’d been coming out of Life Skills Without Magic alongside Lonnie and Jay, head turned to the side as he spoke to Lonnie when he looked ahead and looked right into the eyes of Uma. He came to a full stop, Uma doing the same, Carlos too preoccupied with staring at Uma to notice Lonnie and Jay standing side by side as they looked between him and Uma in confusion.

Swallowing nervously, Carlos offers Uma a shy, unsure smile. “U-Uma. Hi.” Uma reacted in the most unexpected fashion, Carlos glad he hadn’t blinked because if he had, he wouldn’t have seen Uma disappear before his very eyes.

Jay gaped at the now vacant spot that Uma had been in mere moments ago. “What the hell was that all about?”

Lonnie stared at Carlos who for some reason, looked hurt. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Carlos sighed, his shoulders sagging as he headed toward his next class.

Four days! Four fuckin days of her proving over and over again that she’s unfit to be a pirate captain. Four fuckin days of her avoiding Carlos like a little bitch, instead of womann-ing up and talking to him one on one. She crosses her arms, glaring down at her lap, currently sitting in her dorm bed like she’s been doing, since classes concluded for the day. She would’ve continued sulking but she’d much rather continue doing so without feeling someone’s eyes on her. Uma turns her head to glare daggers at Audrey, the royal going stiff.

“And what the fuck are you staring at, prissy?” Uma spits rudely. And it’s as Uma’s watching Audrey deflate and a hurt look cross her expression that guilt grips Uma. Uma sighs, shame over her behavior making her unable to look Audrey in her face. “Hey, look… I’m sorry.”

Audrey glances back up at Uma, smiling slightly. “Genuine” was the only appropriate word that could be used to describe her apology. Closing her sketchbook and setting it aside, Audrey gets up before moving over to Uma’s bed.

She’d just snapped at Audrey unfairly so she lets herself be patient as Audrey crawls into her bed, their shoulders brushing as Audrey sat down next to her. “If I hadn’t just been a total bitch to you, I’d be throwing you out my bed right now, prissy.”

Audrey giggles, a sparkle in her eye as she smiles at her roommate. “You’ve been acting really off for the past few days… Tell me what’s wrong.”

Uma doesn’t know why she feels like she can trust Audrey. “Only if you promise not to open your mouth and if you do, I’ll know.”

Audrey holds her pinky out. “I promise.”

Uma nods, parting her lips to speak when Audrey clearing her throat makes her close her mouth again, the beauty glancing at the princess who was looking at her with an expectant look in her eyes, her pinky still held out toward her. Uma raised an eyebrow at her. “What?”

Audrey gives the girl a look. “We have to pinky promise on it first, Uma.”

Uma scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, I’m not doin that shit.”

“Give me your pinky, Uma,” Audrey says firmly.

“Look here, prissy—”

“Give me your pinky!”

Uma closes her eyes, inhaling slowly as she counted to three. Exhaling, she reopened her eyes, begrudgingly linking her pinky with Audrey’s. “Happy now?”

Audrey smiled in satisfaction. “Very.”

“I have the most annoying fuckin roommate on this godforsaken planet,” Uma mumbled grouchily under her breath. Folding her hands in her lap, Uma stares straight ahead at the wall as she says, “So I may or may not have kissed Carlos…”

Audrey gasped, sitting up straighter, a hand over her heart. “Oh my! This just all feels so…_scandalous_!”

Uma rolled her eyes. “So now that I’ve told you, you can’t tell a soul or I’ll find you, chop you into eighteen pieces, and make it to where each region of Auradon is sent a body part.”

Audrey didn’t take Uma’s threat seriously, brushing it off like Uma had invited her out on a picnic. “So does this mean you and Carlos are dating?”

Uma chews on the inside of her cheek. “Not exactly…”

Audrey tilts her head in puzzlement at the girl but then understanding appears on her face. “Ah, so you’ve been avoiding him.”

Uma’s lips are unmoving this time, the girl staring down at her linked hands.

Audrey smiles at her. “Well, you can’t avoid him forever, Uma.”

Even as Audrey removes herself from her bed, Uma remains silent. Her head’s still lowered as she says, “You’re really talented, by the way.”

Audrey pauses, turning around to face her roommate who was now looking at her.

Uma gestures with her head toward the sketchbook resting on Audrey’s pillow. “Them giving you second place in that art competition was some bullshit.”

It isn’t often that Audrey is shy, the beauty clasping her hands out in front of her as she flashed Uma a grateful smile. “Thanks, Uma.”

Uma gave her one right back. “You’re welcome.”

He was naturally a nervous person but he feels that this time his nervousness is justified. After all, it’s been four days, since him and Uma last spoke. But it isn’t just his nerves he’s feeling consumed by but happiness as well because he’d really missed her. She was up ahead sitting where she always sat on the fountain, the side of her face viewable to him. When she turns her head, his heart leaps in his chest, Carlos smiling awkwardly at her.

“Hi.”

Uma pats the spot next to her. “Have a seat, pup.”

He wonders if Uma is feeling as awkward as he is right now, Carlos gnawing on his bottom lip as he stared at his shoes. Uma lets out a laugh, the timid boy glimpsing over at her.

“In a way, I kind of hate you,” Uma says nonchalantly.

Carlos’s heart squeezes at her words. H-Hate him?

“I don’t take well to running away,” Uma sighs. She looks at him, smiling at him before reaching out to tap him on the nose. “Don’t look so hurt, pup. I could never hate you. Because for one thing, I like you far too much.”

Carlos’s eyes fill up with hope. He needs a concrete confirmation, though. “When you say you like me, do you mean as more than a friend?”

Uma smiles at him in amusement. “Must I always spell it out for you, pup? Yes, fool. I like you as more than a friend.”

Carlos grins, bouncing off the walls internally, heart feeling the warmest its ever felt. “Well, I like you as more than a friend, too.”

Uma smiles sweetly at the boy. “Well, I’m me so who can blame you.”

Carlos laughs, looking down shyly, really itching to kiss her right now but there was nothing more important than consent. “So can I…kiss you?”

Uma giggles, raising Carlos’s chin. “Yes.”

Grinning, the boy cups her face before leaning in, pressing his lips against hers ever so gently, feeling those same pleasant shocks through his body that he’d felt when they’d kissed for the first time. He moaned in surprise when Uma suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before yanking him forward, Carlos’s hand dropping from her face, his eyes flying open at the realization that Uma had taken control, the girl giggling mischievously against his mouth. He smiles, closing his eyes again.

Audrey drummed her fingers impatiently against her thigh, head snapping up when the door opened and Uma walked in. She smiled at the content look on her roommate’s face. “So I’m guessing by that look on your face that it went really well.”

“Stop being nosy, prissy,” Uma says lightly, a smile on her face.

Audrey giggles, getting up before moving to sit by Uma on her bed. “Okay, so now we’ll have to come up with a cute couple name for the two of you. I’m thinking Carma. What are your thoughts?”

Uma can’t keep herself from smiling. “Prissy, have I ever told you how annoying you are?”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
